


Face to Face

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Another video/songfic featuring Subaru and Seishirou. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	Face to Face

_Face to face – my lovely foe_

 

[Subaru is facing Seishirou, preparing to attack the Sakurazukamori]

 

_Mouth to mouth – raining heavens’ blows_

 

[Subaru has a brief flashback to when Seishirou and him first kissed. Suddenly the screen shatters as Subaru lashes his shikigami at his former friend. Seishirou smiles as he blocks the attack]

 

_Hand on heart – the bitter sweet_

 

[Another flashback. This time Seishirou is carrying Subaru after being wounded. The now Subaru smiles sadly as he remembers how happy he was with Sakurazukamori]

 

_Commit your crime in your deadly time_

 

[Subaru remembers watching Seishirou kill a girl when he was nine-years-old]

 

_It’s too divine – I want to bend_

_I want this bliss but something says I must resist_

 

[Seishirou stands still, torn between going to Subaru and fulfilling his duty as Sakurazukamori and a Dragon of Earth]

 

_Another life – another time_

 

[It is six years ago. Sixteen-year-old Subaru meets Seishirou at a Tokyo train station]

 

_We’re Siamese twins writhing intertwined_

 

[Both have a vision of two dragons, one red, one green fighting, intertwining each other]

 

_Face to face – no telling lies_

_The masks they slide – to reveal a new disguise_

 

[Subaru confronts Seishirou after learning of Hokuto’s murder. From his POV, we see the face of the kindly veterinarian, but Sei’s face slides off revealing the face of Sakurazukamori. Seishirou smiles, holding a mask]

_You never can win – that’s the state I’m in_

 

[“I win Subaru-kun,” says Seishirou as stands over the older Subaru. For a split second, Subaru sees something else in his eyes]

 

_This danger thrills and my conflict kills_

 

[Both are motionless for a few seconds. Subaru is torn between giving up and fighting back, while Sei battles his own inner conflict]

 

_They say follow your heart – follow it through_

 

[Seishirou imagines himself helping Subaru up and holding him close]

 

_But how can you when you’re split in two?_

 

[Sei almost does exactly that, but vanishes in a storm of Sakura petals leaving Subaru utterly confused]

 

_And you’ll never know_

_You’ll never know_

 

_One more kiss – before we die_

 

[In a dream, Seishirou kisses Subaru just before he kills him. Subaru wakes up from the nightmare, panting]

 

_Face to face – and dream of flying_

 

[In Seishirou’s dream, he and Subaru are suspended in the air over Tokyo, fighting for the future of the human race]

 

_Who are you? – Who am I?_

 

[Subaru looks into a mirror and his image distorts and becomes Seishirou’s face. Subaru stares at the image pondering its meaning]

 

_Wind on wings – two angels falling_

 

[The final day had come, both onmyouji are covered in blood and debris, suspended in the air. Suddenly both begin to plummet toward the ground]

 

_To die like this – with a last kiss_

[On the ground, Seishirou gets up and comes over to Subaru who is still lying. He gently helps him to sit and kisses him]

_It’s falsehood’s flame – it’s a crying shame_

 

[The kiss lingers for a while. Subaru is crying, knowing he had failed to make his one wish come true]

 

_Face to face – the passions breathe_

 

[Sei breaks the kiss and gently lays the younger onmyouji down and closes his eyes]

 

_I want to stay but then I must leave_

 

[Seishirou looks at the dead Subaru sadly, trying not to cry. Eventually the Sakurazukamori turns and leaves]

 

_And you’ll never know_

_You’ll never know_

 

 

[Just before he disappears, Sei turns back one last time and whispers “I loved you, Subaru-kun,” and vanishes, the kekkai breaking with Subaru’s death]

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a happy ending, but still a fitting one. This was only my second attempt at writing an X fic at the time, so any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated. I don’t own any of the characters or the song, so don’t sue me.


End file.
